I Think I Deserve It
by Enemone
Summary: After days of hardship walking though a desert wasteland of an unknown time, they seem to have come to their last moments of life as they run out of food and water. But when they not only find shelter after being frozen by wind and rain, they also find each other... And some canteens of what seems to be cheap vodka. A twist of tasteful lemon. SerahxNoel. Plotbunny.
1. Chp 1 - When It Rains, It Pours

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, due to the fact that I have no knowledge of drawing or creating video games whatsoever.**

**The beginning is a tad slow, but it picks up, I pinky swear!**

* * *

Once again, they were in an era in which had no defined period, lost in the sea of time and space. This land was nothing but rock and dirt. Life seemed sparse as they only came across the occasional small plant, and the sun was hidden by a constant overhang of dark foreboding clouds. It was a wasteland, a place where no one would want to be living. But this is why Noel thought it was perfect: A place where no one wanted to be was an excellent place to go into hiding.

For days they had been walking on foot from the gate, certain that this is the place in which they could solve the final paradox to Cocoon's fall. This is where Ciaus has been residing in between his jumps of time, he was sure of it.

This was where they could repair everything.

But for days they had found nothing, their hope starting to diminish. Noel had already said they were probably somewhere close to his own time, the land somewhat similar to his own home. Serah thought it was nice to know that he knew the land well, but was frightened that they had gone too far in time where humanity had already been lost. There was a possibility that nothing was left, and they were chasing nothing in this desert.

They walked closely side by side, their arms brushing every once in a while. They hunched forward against a strong, icy wind which had been whipping at their skin for far too long, their fingers bluish and crippled with a numbing sensation. What was worse, was their food was slowly diminishing as they tried to keep their body heat up, and they had hardly anything left to drink.

This of course made their priority finding a town or some kind of shelter before they died of the cold or dehydration, whichever one would get to them first.

Noel took a small sip of water from their canteen. There was only a few sips left. He turned to look at Serah, pink hair flying in knots around her wind chapped face, her lips cracked from having to ration water.

Noel extended the bottle to her. "Finish it. You need it."

She looked up at him, her small frame shivering and frail. It was proving very difficult to take care of her in a situation like this. But he knew that this was the place they needed to be. This is where the final paradox was. Where Ciaus has been controlling everything behind the scenes. He knew this was it.

Serah weakly shook her head against the wind, her pale blue eyes peeking through her light pink hair. "Save it. Who knows when the next time we'll be able to refill it."

"Serah, you haven't had a drink in almost a whole day, your body won't be able to keep going for long if you become dehydrated." He worried for her, knowing her selflessness would keep her from taking anything that could be given away to someone else. It would be her greatest downfall if she wasn't careful.

He reached for her hand and pressed the canteen into it, having to concentrate hard to get his hands to help close her fingers around it. "Drink."

She looked at him in worry, then started to take a small sip. Her body jumped into survival mode, tipping it back as she then realized how thirsty she had become. She sputtered and coughed as she finished the bottle.

"Damn it. I hadn't realized how parched I was… Now it's gone." Her eyes started to become red, but were unable to create tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You needed it." Noel took the empty canteen from her and returned it to his bag, looking at the last of their provisions. One apple. Fear started to creep under his skin. He had lead them into a death trap. But they had already walked too far to turn back for the gate, they would never make it there before their bodies would give out. They just had to keep moving forward.

"I feel as though we have been walking for years. Surely it has only been days." He had to shout slightly in order for Serah to hear him over the wind, which seemed to have picked up in speed slightly. A weak shiver shook through Serah's body as he looked over at her, and he moved a little closer in hopes to provide her with some kind of body heat. Their arms touched slightly, and even in his diminished state he still felt the smallest spark of contact, his awareness of her heightened. He was glad of the wind then, his blush hidden by his already red face.

"Well, I feel as though the sun doesn't exist here, so it's hard to tell how much time has really gone by." Serah looked up at the sky just as an icy drop of water patted against the side of her cheek. She stopped, raising a hand to wipe the droplet, the look on her face of shock and relief. Water. Finally something to drink.

Noel quickly started to look around at the ground. A few more droplets had fallen nearby on rocks, confirming that they weren't delusional. Quickly he opened his bag, pulling out the canteen and a funnel he had brought with him by chance. Even a few drops in this desert was better than nothing.

Then suddenly the sky grew darker, and the sky started to cry, the dirt around them turning dark with rain. Serah laughed with joy, her eyes closed and her arms open wide. The rain was surprisingly warm as it first hit their skin, sticking their hair to their faces. Her pink hair stuck to her red face, her lips finally returning to normal as she let the rain fall down on them. Noel stood there in awe at her magnificence, still holding out the canteen. He didn't know how she could be happy in this moment, lost in such a depleted land with a selfish guy and no food, but she was. It was beautiful.

Suddenly the canteen was overflowing, and he quickly removed the funnel and screwed the cap back on. He quickly pulled out the other canteen and held that one out to get refilled too. Serah stood with her mouth open, swallowing the rain has it filled her mouth. She laughed in joy between mouth fulls, overjoyed.

When finally both canteens were filled, he turned back to Serah. "We should keep moving, I don't want to waist any time."

"Definitely, let's go."

* * *

Not more than a couple of minutes had passed since they had started walking again, and in the short period of time the rain had turned from a blessing to a curse. With the first falls of rain they had forgotten about the wind, but now as their elation had passed the wind whipped at their clothes, this time seeping the cold inside their wet clothes and straight to their core. They were both shaking uncontrollably, and Noel was half supporting, half dragging Serah, who was ready to fall at any coming minute.

"We have to find shelter Serah, we have to. I won't last much longer." Noel spoke through chattering teeth, making his speech broken and shaky.

She gave a small nod, but couldn't seem to form words. _Oh god, what have I done? What have I done to her? If she dies, I won't be able to go on in this place alone. I won't be able to live with myself._

He pulled her tighter to him, their bodies so close he could feel her shake deep in her core. He faced forward and squinted, looking for anything, a rock or an overhand to huddle under. Anything.

* * *

She forced her legs to move one in front of the other, not wanting to make herself a burden to Noel. She was so cold, yet her body seemed to be getting use to the shaking, and she almost felt warm. Strange. She knew she was still shaking but didn't ache. She was numb in a frightening way.

She looked in every direction as they walked, trying to find shelter. For a moment, she thought she saw a tree, but was afraid that she had gone delusional from the cold. _There are no trees here, Serah._ _Don't let the cold take hold of you. Stay focused._

Again, after walking a few more yards, she saw another line of figures that looked something similar to a makeshift fence in the distance. And again, there were other figures here and there.

"Noel, I think I'm seeing things. Somethings wrong." She spoke. After a moment of him not replying, she spoke a little louder. "Noel! I am seeing figures that aren't there!" She looked up at him, then saw that his eyes were wide with alert, and his head whipped wildly back and forth as he took in the scene.

"If you're seeing things, then that means I'm seeing things too. I think we may have found something!" His face broke into elation, and they started to move more quickly towards a large black figure in the distance.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me! I hope this has caught your interest so far! Stay tuned for much more to come... :)**

**And leave me some pointers or just a simple "it was okay." It lets me know my readers are real!**


	2. Chp 2 - Burning Burdens

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all of its characters have no association with me except through this story and the game I play constantly:)**

***NOTE: There is drunken stupidity in this chapter.**

**Review it!**

* * *

The cabin-like building was made of a rusted metal, with few windows. Old, yes, yet sturdy against the pounding wind and rain. They approached a cloudy side window, their safety prioritized above all else. Inside, the slight curvature of furniture could be made out in a single room. No movement came from inside. Quickly they ran to the front door. Noel quickly grabbed the handle and turned, getting Serah in first. He quickly moved in behind her, slamming the door. The wind still whistled against the building, but was finally unable to reach them.

Noel walked forward in a shaking manner, searching for something that could give them a little more light. He saw something that looked like a lantern, and quickly used their lighter from their bag to ignite it. A orange glow filled the room, and he spotted a fire place in the back corner. Quickly he strode over, grabbing a couple of pieces of wood from a nearby dusty pile, and produced a fire.

A shivering Serah slowly walked up behind him, crouching dangerously close to the fire. Her skin, even against the fire's warm glow, was bluish against her wind bitten face and neck. Her clothes stuck to her and revealed her slight form, which he was amazed provided any protection for her at all. She was so frale.

He quickly rose to search the cabin, looking for any clothes. After pulling out every drawer in the cabin, he found quite an abundance of things: Jarred food, dusty canteens of water, lighters, weapons, and a multitude of other items. None of them clothing. He did, however, find a cabinet filled with a couple of blankets, which he quickly grabbed and brought over next to Serah.

"These aren't going to do you any good in those clothes though. You should dry them next to the fire." Noel stood above her still shaking frame, her hair and clothes soaking the torn carpet beneath her. She looked up at him and nodded. Noel quickly turned and walked away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. As he looked though more containers, he heard the sound of her clothes fall to the floor, a blush running to his cheeks as he tried to move this thoughts from her. _Noel, she has a fiancé, get over yourself. _He couldn't believe how easy it was for just the thought of her to make him almost completely loose his self-control.

"Noel, you really should change too, otherwise you'll never be able to get warm." Her voice came from close by, and he turned around carefully to find her standing back a couple feet, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and secured in front of her with both hands. He adverted his eyes from her body, focusing on her face, which seemed to already be losing its red and pale color and was returning to normal. Thank the goddess.

"It's alright, just use the other blankets to wrap around yourself. I'll be fine." Serah's selflessness had really been rubbing off on him, but he knew he was likely to grow ill staying in his wet clothes.

She rolled her eyes and quickly went to pick up the larger of the last two blankets, then coming back to hand it to him. "Don't be stupid. I would never allow that." She then quickly turned around and returned to the fire, spreading out the last blanket over the floor. She sat facing the fire, giving him his privacy.

Serah carefully laid out her shirt, pants, and undergarments close to the fire, trying to distract herself. It wasn't like her to get this nervous, she had been naked in a room with Snow before, so it wasn't like she was totally innocent… But for some reason she couldn't stop fidgeting as she heard Noel remove his jacket and pants. She closed her eyes to clear her mind, letting the fire's heat wash over her.

Had she really grown that distant from Snow since he left?

She heard the shuffling of Noel's feet as he made his way over to the fire. She opened her eyes just as he was laying out his clothes next to hers.

"How about a bottle of water?" He asked as he set down his shirt. "I found a bunch of canteens when looking around." He smiled over at her, his shoulders wrapped in the blanket she handed him. His muscular shoulders were defined against his sides, which was usually hidden by his loose clothes. She could deny that he was attractive.

She smiled, feeling a little better, but still somewhat uncomfortable in only a blanket around Noel. "Sounds amazing."

He rose and went over to some cabinets, pulling out two silver canteens. He walk back over to the fire and sat down awkwardly, trying to keep his blanket wrapped around him. She had to stifle a laugh.

He looked over at her after he finally got settled, laughing a little. "It's not a very big blanket." She laughed a little too. He then held out a canteen to her and they both unscrewed the caps, eager to finally quench their thirst. She put her lips to hers eagerly, tipping back the canteen to drink without stopping, but as she took her first swallow, she quickly pulled away and coughed wildly, just at the same time as Noel. The liquid burned the whole way down, like fire.

"Goddess! I should have known. Vodka." Noel took another swig and cringed. He then looked over at her, shrugging. "It's better than nothing, I suppose."

She laughed. "I've never actually had alcohol before." She took another sip herself, forcing herself to swallow. "This is really horrible. But it warms me up, which is nice."

Noel knocked back a couple more sips, only slightly cringing with each swallow. "We use to make our own whiskey for celebrations, Ciaus and I. It was really hard to get the right ingredients though, so we didn't do it very often. Though I have had a little too much once, it makes you kind of disoriented and sleepy."

Serah raised an eyebrow. "Disoriented? How so?"

"Kind of dizzy, and you feel like you can't ever be hurt, that you can do anything and succeed. The next morning, however, I was sick for hours. Horrible side effects." He laughed, and they both drank a couple more sips. A warm buzz spread though her body, and she felt her nervousness ease a little.

"Ciaus use to tell me stories of back in more populated days on how people use to do crazy things when they drink, like get on top of tables and sing and go home with people they don't know. Though it never happened to him personally so who knows if that's true or not." He smilled, but then the smile slipped from his face as he got lost in thought. "How different the relationship between Ciaus and I use to be. We could talk about anything. He even told me how he once love another besides Yewl for a short time. Hard to believe." He took a long drink from his canteen, not even flinching.

Serah carefully laid a hand on his arm, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how. "I'm sorry Noel. Don't think about it too much. Ciaus is not the same person that he use to be." She took another drink from the bottle, a small buzzing sensation starting at the front of her head. She wasn't use to the feeling, but kind of liked the way the vodka made her feel. She felt free from the burdens she had been dealing with so long: Lightning, Ciaus… Snow. She slowly removed her hand from Noel's arm, her fingers tingling slightly. She took a long drink from her canteen.

Noel just shook his head. "Let's not dwell on sad subjects! Lets move on to happier ones. Like you and Snow! Engaged and everything. How long have you guys been together? How far have you guys… gone?" He raised an eyebrow, a devious smile on his face.

Serah laughed at his expression. "We've been together for a while, though I don't see him very often, he's a busy guy. And we have…" She blushed a little, taking another long sip. "Done things, but we have never had sex. He wants to wait till we get married, it's a tradition in his family." She took another sip, the last of her nervousness releasing, letting the alcohol consumer her worries.

"You've never had sex?" Noel's face showed true shock, and he turn towards her slightly. "Ever?"

"I didn't say that!" She giggled slightly, looking away. "I have, Snow isn't the only guy I've been with." Quickly she turned to tables, looking back at Noel. "Not like you have had sex ever, though!"

Noel laughed in amusement. "Yes, I have."

"What! Impossible. You were the last of your kind in your world, and Yewl was the only girl and she was a… child."

"Yewl? She was like my sister! I'm talking about since I've been time traveling. I might have… saw someone while we were in Serendipity." He took another sip, still chuckling.

"I was wondering where you went when I was at the chocobo races!" She chuckled, tipping back the canteen with no restraints at this point. "Those girls that ran that place were extraordinarily pretty. And I'm sure not a lot of hot guys come through Serendipity often."

"You think I'm hot?" Noel looked over to her casually, smiling slightly.

"That's what you got from that? Seriously? Of course, what girl wouldn't think that! I won't deny it either." Laughter seemed to be bubbling up from inside her, her embarrassment blocked by a warm feeling that seemed to start at her brain and work its way through her body. It felt amazing.

"You are so totally drunk!" He chuckled, taking another large sip from his canteen. "Can't say that I'm not though, I'm through more than half of this canteen." He shook the container, the liquid sloshing a little on to the floor.

Both of them laughed hard in unison, and she grabbed her stomach through her blanket in laughter. She leaned her head against his shoulder slightly, trying to catch her breath in between giggles.

* * *

As he laughed loudly at his drunken stupor and tried to mop up his spill with the blanket beneath him, she lightly laid her head against his shoulder, trying to breath in between her laughs. His shoulder seemed to spark fire where her cheek laid against it, and he automatically leaned in to her touch. She let her head rest against him, and their laughter slowly bubbled back to small sips on their canteens. They stared into the flames in front of them, and he let the vodkas warmth overtake him.

"This is the best I have felt in a very long time." He turned toward her more, his blanketed leg just touching hers. "I feel like all of my burdens have been released. Ciaus, being the last of my race, trying to solve all these paradoxes, I just needed a break, this kind of break."

Her head nodded against him, and she scooted closer in order to lay her head on his shoulder more easily. Their arms were now touching each other, a fire hotter than the one in front of him racing up the right side of his body.

"I feel the same way, though some of our burdens are a tad different."

Noel looked down at her resting head. "Oh?"

She turned her head to look up at him. "I just… well of course Ciaus and the Paradoxes are big factors. But lately Snow has turned into one too. I just hardly ever see him anymore. I feel like…" She frowned slightly. "I feel like I'm falling out of love with him sometimes. I'm losing touch with our relationship."

He raised a hand without thinking, caressing her almost dry hair out of her eyes and down the side of her cheek. He didn't know what to say, or maybe just couldn't think of anything this drunk. But he wanted to comfort her, wanted her to never have to be sad or lonely.

"Is this bad to say?" She looked into his eyes, looking for an answer he didn't know. Yes, they were engaged, but he had done that as a split second decision, and in return she had said yes in the same manner.

"No, it's not bad." And in that moment he had an urge that was bad. But in that moment, with the heat of alcohol coursing through his vains and this fantastic woman laying against him and all of the rest of the world centuries away, it couldn't be bad. It couldn't possibly be bad. He slowly caressed her upturned face, his hand trailing down the side of her check to her chin, then down to her neck. He cupped the crook of her neck right below her ear, look down at her face which showed no hint of fear, and leaned down to kiss her slightly parted lips. She didn't even hesitate, and caressed his lips with hers.

* * *

**And the intensity grows...**


	3. Chp 3 - Actions Speak Louder

**Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy 13-2, but if I did, it would definitely be a hell of alot different.**

***NOTE: This chapter does contain adult content, though I'm not big on dirty details since I'm not in to that kind of thing. I keep it tasteful :)**

* * *

He slowly ran his finger down the outline of her face, leaving a trail of fire across her check as he cupped her neck. She knew what was going to happen, and regardless of Snow or Lightning or anyone, she wanted it to happen. And then he kissed her, fire spreading through her lips. She immediately returned his kiss, something she had wanted for much longer than she had realized.

Slowly he turned from their sideways position and laid her back on the blanket below them, his hands placed on her neck as he softly laid her down. He pulled back for just a moment to look at her, look into her pale blue eyes and look for any hint of regret. But she had none. In her eyes was something he had never seen there before: desire. The same feeling coursed through his veins. He then kissed the small of her neck, just as Serah let go of the front of her blanket. Her body glowed in the firelight, her slight frame so close to him for the first time, nothing in between. How many times had he dreamt of this, but forced the images away? Countless. Now it was real. He moved his hand down, tracing her shoulder, until he reached her breast, which he continued to slowly trace the outline of.

It was the slightest of intimate areas, but a moan slipped through her lips as they continued to kiss. Everything seemed amplified in her state as he touched her. Every tough felt a little deeper, ever kiss a little more passionate. The excitement seemed to clear her head a little, yet this didn't seem to make her feel bad about what was happening: she wanted more.

Slowly she grabbed the blanket covering his shoulders and pulled it slowly off his back, showing his muscular upper body as it flexed to hold himself above her and the length of him. She met his eyes again, and he gave his signature smirk at her boldness. He had seen Serah at all states of emotion, but never had he seen her passionately want. And want him, of all people.

She quickly pulled him down to meet her lips, their kisses getting hotter and more passionate. It was sloppy in their drunkenness, but neither of them cared. Suddenly she pulled him closer to her, breaking any barrier that had been left between them. He never thought of her as the one who would take control, but it turned him on uncontrollably. He ran his hand down her side to her hips hungrily, then across her stomach, teasing the skin lightly. She cried out in want, biting her lip, pressing against him in a way far to suggestive to be real.

Noel pulled back, still cautious now that his adrenaline had slowly brought him back from his drunken fog. "Do you really want to do this?" Their breath came fast and their hearts were pounding as they looked at each other. He knew what he was doing, getting in between Serah and her fiancé. She was drunk, so this could really change things when she wakes up sober tomorrow.

"Noel, I want this more than anything." She was completely serious.

"I just want you to be sober for this, as with me too."

A smile softly caressed her lips. She slowly raised a hand to caress his cheek. "Tomorrow then." She arched up, kissing his lips one final time, softly lingering as she said "I love you."

They awoke wrapped in each others arms, the fire smoldering. His naked body pressed against hers was a reminder of what happened last night. But who could forget? She wanted him so bad, but he had wanted to wait till they could think straight. In a way, she was thankful.

She turned over and buried her face in his chest, causing him to pull her into a tighter embrace.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Perfect. So absolutely perfect for the first time." This made him smile wide. "But also still incredibly ready." She slowly moved herself against him, his member pulsing. She raised her head and pulled him into a kiss.

A moan escaped from him in between their lips, and he quickly rolled on top of her. "I don't think I can take too much more foreplay."

"I was thinking the same thing." She was breathing hard, resisting just a bit longer. "But I have to tell you something first."

He pulled back from her lips, looking her in the eyes.

"I lied. I've never been with anyone else besides Snow."

He smiled, pressing his head against her shoulder and laughing. "Damn vodka. I guess I better confess too."

She started to laugh as he said, "I've never been with a girl."

"It's the first time for the both of us then." And then she pressed him into her, crying out in pain.

"It's alright Serah." He quickly caressed her lips, trying to get her to stop biting them before she broke the skin. He carefully brought his hand up to her cheek, kissing her forehead. He was afraid of hurting her, but he knew that it would get better. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, eyes locked on his. "I'm ready."

* * *

**Wow that took me forever, and it wasn't even that long!**

**Let me know how I did on that smut, first times the hardest...**


End file.
